


Metal is a Good Conductor of Heat

by pndraa



Series: synthezoids are surprisingly useful [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers bonding time, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Power Outages, convenient robot abilities, i mean the scarletvision here isn't stated to be romantic but it could be, no spoilers for civil war, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's November, it's cold, and Vision is surprisingly warm for a Synthezoid. Wanda learns of this before the rest of the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal is a Good Conductor of Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally something else, but well, it evolved into Avengers Bonding Time. However, I ended this so that I'll be able to write a continuation with the original story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Wanda, by all means, was used to the cold. That did not mean that she enjoyed nor tolerated it. Back in Sokovia during the winter months, if she wasn’t being experimented on by Hydra, she would spend her time under a pile of blankets with a few books. Sometimes Pietro joined her, though he never stayed for long. The heavy blankets just felt too restrictive for him.

She missed those days, though now she couldn’t complain about the Avengers Tower’s central heating system. She could, however, complain about Tony and Rhodey doing something reckless in the city again. This resulted in an almost state-wide power outage. That was how, in this frigid November night, the Avengers were all huddled together in the common room. Sitting in front of the (handy) fireplace that Steve lit, they tried to stay close and warm.

“Come on, a little cold isn’t anything much. You guys fought aliens and robots, for god’s sake!” The Widow said, sitting behind the group.

“Easy for you to say, Russian,” Stark shot back.

“Hey, it’s not just me. Synthezoid and Witch there seems to be doing just fine,” Natasha said. She looked at Vision and Wanda, huddled together on another couch away from everyone else.

“I mean, Vision is a robot,” Sam said, shrugging. “And I heard Eastern Europe gets cold sometimes.”

The Avengers continued going on about how they hoped the power outage would get fixed soon. Wanda and Vision sat there, heads together, bantering casually and unaware of everything else that was going on.

“I still can’t believe that you haven’t told them,” Wanda muttered.

“Tell them what?” Vision asked.

“That you can do this,” Wanda started. “That you’re basically a walking heater.”

“Seeing as Mr. Stark did create me, I am surprised that they do not already know,” Vision said.

“How do you even do it?” Wanda asked.

“My gem can produce heat rays, and by retaining the heat produced by the gem, my body warms up internally.”

Wanda smiled and laid her head against his chest. “Best ability ever.”

They lay there for a while, with Wanda being so comfortable that she almost fell asleep. Then, their peace got interrupted.

“Hey, why is Vision glowing?” Steve asked abruptly.

Wanda’s eyes snapped open.

“Isn’t it normally the Witch that glows?” Natasha followed.

“We can hear you, you know,” Wanda replied.

“That’s great!” Tony said. “Maximoff, Vision, which one of you are glowing?”

“It is me, Mr. Stark,” Vision replied.

“Does that happen when you’re happy? Like a cat purring?” Rhodey asked.

“Not exactly,” Vision said. “My gem is producing heat, which in turn seems to produce light.”

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait, what? You can produce _heat_ in the form of something that isn’t a laser beam?”

Wanda nodded. “He’s really good at it, too.”

Tony walked over to the pair and placed a hand on Vision’s arm.

“Holy crap, you _are_ warm,” he said.

“Let me see,” Sam said, walking over to them.

It continued like that. After Sam exclaimed that he was better than the fire and lay on the other side of the couch, his back pressed to Vision’s, Rhodey and Steve followed, then Natasha came out of curiosity.

So, the Avengers sat there, all clinging on to Vision some way or another. Wanda felt a little uncomfortable with all the people huddled so close to her now. She got up from the couch.

“I’m getting tired. I think I’ll go to bed now,” Wanda said.

As she began walking back to her room, Vision stood up and began following her, much to the protest of the rest of the Avengers.

“I shall follow her back,” Vision announced.

Tony tried to follow him. “Son, you’re the warmest thing in this building, you can’t leave us!”

Vision continued to follow Wanda, and eventually caught up with her. “The fireplace will not leave you.”

 “Ugh,” Tony muttered, sitting down next to the Avengers in front of the fireplace. “I do not want to know what Maximoff is doing with my robo-son. I can’t believe he just left us like that! I am his father!”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You can’t stop true love, Stark.”

Tony let out a disgruntled mumble. “Fatherly love is the strongest love.”

As the robot and the witch walked together, he held Wanda’s hand, and sank away into the dark and cold building, with the dim glow from Vision’s gem lighting the way.

 


End file.
